First Degree
by android235
Summary: Kai gets convicted for a murder he committed years ago, and they cops come and take him. His sentence? Death.


_-:-Prologue-:-_

_He told me it would be alright. He told me that he's going to be fine. But sadly Kai, you lied. You weren't going to be alright, you weren't going to be fine, because Kai, you are going to die. Why Kai? Why did you do it? Did they do something to hurt you in anyway? Did they look at you funny? Why Kai? Why, please tell me why you did it and are going to die. It just tears me apart to see the one I ever loved being sentenced to death. And here you are, smiling at me, not having a care in the world. You held me like you never held me before. Next thing I knew, I found you lying on a table, strapped to it. You turned your head to face me, still having your same smile. Then you tensed, your body had taken the first vile of the lethal injection, the chemical entering your blood stream. Seeing you in pain, made me hurt. Then came the second vile, you wailed in pain, the second vile was far more deadly, and mixed with the other chemicals. I felt apart of me being ripped away seeing the only I held near and dear to my heart die in front of me. Then came the final injection, all the chemicals combined caused cardiac arrest, making your heart stop beating. Slowly your eyes closed, and your body seemed lifeless. I felt as if I died as well. Please Kai don't go..._

* * *

><p>{Coles Dream}<p>

These past few months had been the happiest days of my life, being with you all time made me feel safe. I scooted closer to you on the couch we sat on, feeling warmer and more comfortable, I laid my head on your chest, as your heart beat slowly lullabies me to sleep. A smile came across your face, seeing me like this made you happy, not wanting to disturb my peaceful slumber, you pick me up and carried me to our shared room. You laid me on the soft bed, and covered me with the blankets. You walked out the door, and turned off the lights, making you safe that I was safe. I saw a face in my dream, a familiar face that slowly took form into my knight in shining armor. A smile came across your face, the same smile that you had when you first asked me out. Something else was happening, your appearance had altered. Your now bronze eyes, were now blood red, and fangs extended half an in your mouth. Your spiky hair was much darker and more spiky than it was. Your appearance scared me, slowly I began to see the rest of your body. You were standing in a pool blood, but whose blood? You held a knife in your hand, stained with blood. I seen your face once more, blood was splattered on every par of your face.

Then, you opened your mouth "Wake up!"

* * *

><p>{Seven months earlier}<p>

I woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. I looked up, and saw Kai's face. He had a soft expression, but I could tell he were worried for me. Kai wrapped his arms around me, holding me close to his self. I cried int his chest, as he held me tighter and laid us both on bed. Kai ran your fingers through my hair, the only way you knew to calm me down. I looked into his eyes, the same bronze color, his hair the same spiky hair that I love, but his facial expression was a worried one and not that demonic expression from my dream.

"What's wrong?' Kai asked kissing the top of my forehead, holding me tight as if I would float away if you let I was too scared to talk, I didn't want to talk. You were here, the Kai that I know and love and not the demonic counter part. I scooted closer to you, and cried more into your chest, you asked again, "Whats wrong, sweetie?" but Kai said it with more concern. I felt more safe in your embrace, being with you was all I needed to be safe, to be close to you was the best thing I could ever had."Cole, please tell me. I can't help unless you tell me.." Kai said sweetly, but this time he were rubbing my arm.I wiped away the tears, and the ones from your chest, "I-I had a bad dream.." I croaked, the images returning."It was about me wasn't it?" Kai said, kissing my forehead.I looked up to me his gaze and nodded more than necessary, the tears flowing down my chest, "Cole, what ever your dream was. It was just a dream, okay?" he said kissing me on the lips.I nodded, and laid my head on his chest, closing my eyes and going back to sleep. But in the back of my mind, something told me it was more than just a dream.


End file.
